Sam's Ruin
by elleran1969
Summary: A dark fic to show what happened to Sam in the cage with Lucifer now that he is back I wanted to explore this again, triggers for violence, gore and rape.


Sam's Ruin

Please be warned triggers for violence and rape

Lucifer took the blade and sliced along Sam's shoulders Sam winced holding himself steady, he was used to this it always started the same way. Lucifer scratching, slicing and slashing taking his time to peel the skin away from flesh, cartilage and bone.

Lucifer looked at him watched the grimaces, the human's eyes involuntarily tearing up with the pain, the flinches and the shivering. He had spent ages burning and ripping into this man's soul, hanging him from meat hooks, burying him in layers of sand, freezing him deep inside.

Suddenly Lucifer was bored he turned away lighting Sam up as he did, now there was screaming. Good old fire always the standby for when he wanted to hear the other's torment to assuage his own. He stood for a time watching the torn flesh blacken and smoke, watching the eyes and lips blister and boil. Until all that remained was a disfigured husk, he clicked his fingers and it dropped to the floor throat seared unable to even groan it lay in a heap. Michael rose and flickering his eyes at the broken shell turned it back into the man which crawled painfully away.

'In the name of our Father Lucifer don't leave him laying around like that it turns my stomach,' he said softly to his brother.

'Aw come on Mikey you've killed more in battle than even me surely this isn't so bad?' Lucifer replied the usual twist to his mouth.

'In battle yes, but there is no honour in this and it tires me, I will happily rejoin you in battle. But to wreak vengeance on this pathetic human is not worthy of me, I will leave you to your entertainment seek me out when you are done with the mortal.'

With that Michael vanished to another section of the cage, in this dimension it was infinite in its size, at the loss of his brother Lucifer was stricken for a moment.

'Now look what you've gone and done Sammy driven my brother away you really are a bad monkey,' Sam shuddered as Lucifers malice flowed over him.

Sam knew that in his own twisted way Lucifer loved Michael he had seen them battle and argue for decades but he had never known Michael to leave so abruptly. He could feel the Archangels rage and frustration, like that of a petulant child but on an epic scale. Lucifer picked him up and threw him across the room he lay stunned against a wall for some time.

Stalking away muttering to himself Sam's tormenter seemed disinterested to him now, Sam leant back knowing this wouldn't last. Fighting the overwhelming desire to hide he wrapped his arms around himself, he knew there was no point the devil always found him.

After a while Sam rose there was no sleep in hell not even an escape there. He looked around and pulled off a chunk of flesh hanging on a hook, part of his shoulder he guessed gazing at it with indifference. He had found pieces of himself before in those moments when Lucifer was busy with Michael.

It had been strange for Sam looking at Michael at first, the angel was still wearing his little brother Adam as a meat suit. Over time Sam wondered if Adam was there at all, he had never seen any sign of any consciousness other than Michael. He hoped for Adam's sake that the boy was dead or lost or just completely out of it and didn't know what was happening in the cage.

'Sam,' a familiar voice called over to him.

He raised his head wearily.

'Cas, Cas is that really you?' Sam couldn't believe his eyes his friend was there in front of him.

'Come on Sam we have to get out of here while Lucifer is distracted,' the angels face was concerned as always.

He pulled Sam by the arm and led him to a doorway that had not been there a moment ago he pushed Sam through and slammed it shut behind them. They were out! Sam couldn't believe it they were back in the meadow where he had fallen into hell. Back on Earth after only God knew how many years he was free.

'Cas thankyou I can't believe it you got me out,' he grabbed the small angel and hugged him hard.

Suddenly he felt it a sharp pain piercing him he looked down in disbelief Cas had stabbed him with a serrated blade and was twisting it in his gut. The pain was excruciating Sam fell vomiting blood he looked up as Castiel's smiling face turned into the leering countenance of Lucifer. The meadow faded and he was back bleeding on a concrete floor that was freezing, his skin was being stuck to the frost on the floor tearing it away.

Not this again Sam moaned the cold that was so intense that every breath was agony, that tore away his flesh and caused his remaining skin to blacken and petrify. It was at least as bad as the flames and fire that Lucifer had used for decades before deciding on this fresh hell.

'Sammy, Sammy really did you think it would be so simple to escape me. That idiot Castiel failed to free you properly before, although he did somehow manage to remove your actual body he will never get your soul out. I wonder what your body is doing up there Sammy boy a soulless body no morals, or conscience all about the flesh I bet it's having a ball. It might even be killing that brother of yours, you remember Dean don't you Sam. The one who was always supposed to save you not doing a very good job is he, I think you should trade him in.'

All the while Lucifer spoke Sam was suffering, the bleeding had stopped frozen by the cold but the aching burn of the extreme temperature was causing him to shake violently. Suddenly it all stopped Lucifer dragged up his again healed body and looked him in the face staring hard into his eyes.

'You know none of this is really real don't you Sam it just feels real, looks real, smells real and tastes real,' as he spoke he licked Sam's face drawing blood with his rasping tongue.

What was this? Sam wondered as he wiped the smear of blood away normally Lucifer didn't touch him except to hit or throw him around.

'You know Sammy I remember when you used to talk to me, you know begging me to stop all that. Good times I really do miss our little chats and I have come up with a way to get the conversation started again.'

Sam had long ago realised that nothing he said made an iota of difference to what happened to him, so he had stopped talking. This man who had loved to talk, to persuade, to clear the air and to serve justice had ceased all communication. This was probably the greatest loss of himself, his ability to help and guide others with his words had been one of his greatest gifts but here in the cage with Lucifer it meant nothing.

He couldn't think of anything that Lucifer could do that would make him start talking again. Although to tell the truth most of the time his suffering didn't allow for any kind of thoughts at all.

Lucifer dragged him over to a steel rack and strapped him onto it.

'Now here's the deal Sam you stay here on the rack and I cut off a few salient parts followed by a bit of burning, or ...' Lucifer indicated a bunk bed in the side of the room.

Sam looked at the bed in bewilderment what was Lucifer saying? He could not get his shattered mind to understand.

'Come on Sammy lets be bunk buddies you and me you can have the top if you like, answer me Sam or I start burning.'

'I I don't understand,' he stuttered.

'Look it's quite simple either you agree to laying in the bunk with me or I do the usual,' Lucifer replied.

'What happens in the bunk?' Sam's words were barely audible.

'Well a bit of rest for one thing you know I can let you sleep Sammy wouldn't that be nice,' Lucifer smiled radiantly.

'Sleep really is that all?' Sam asked.

'Well probably not but I won't do anything without your permission, how does that sound?'

'You won't are you lying?' Sam wasn't capable of anything but honesty any more.

'Come now Sam have I ever lied to you?' Lucifer asked his voice filled with sincerity.

Sam thought for a moment as far as he could remember the devil had never actually lied to him outright. He wasn't sure what should he do if only he had someone to ask Dean, Bobby even dad anyone but he had to do this on his own.

'Alright,' was the only word that came out.

'Alright what Sam bed or rack?'

'Bed,' Sam replied.

'Bed it is come on bunk buddy let's just have a little lay down,' Lucifer supported him to the bunk helping him to lay even covering him with a blanket.

'Now you can sleep Sam sweet dreams my dear,' the devil drawled.

And Sam did, he slept and sweetest of all there were dreams, dreams of his life the good and the bad, Bobby, Jess, Jo, Dad, his mom and Dean always Dean. Dean singing in the car, Dean drinking, Dean eating pie, Dean hitting him, Dean smiling, Dean saving him over and over.

'Wakey wakey Sammy how was your little nap?'

Sam struggled to stay asleep but he was being pulled back to hell to the bunk bed where he was laying next to the Lord of Hell.

'Please a little more time,' he begged,

He had been free he would even beg again even if he knew it never worked.

'Now, now come on Sam time to get up, bits to cut, parts to burn busy busy,' Lucifer hung him up and set him on fire no preamble no other torture just flames licking up his soul burning.

He writhed and screamed it was never going to stop, Lucifer had been so clever in his torture giving him time with his brother and then taking it from him. Then so suddenly he was reeling it did stop he was healed and back on the bunk what was this another reprieve? Was he going to see Dean again?

'Now Sam with Michael off the chart at the moment I'm feeling a little lonely so I need a bit of love. How about it? You give me a bit of loving and I let you sleep or you can just go back on fire, you decide,' Lucifer stroked Sam's face as he spoke.

Sam lay still frozen was this it? The one thing Lucifer hadn't done to him was this what he had to choose to be completely violated and see his family to see Dean or to burn.

'Well Sam this offer isn't on the table forever you know what's it gonna be me or the fire?'

In the end it wasn't even a hard choice it wasn't Lucifer or the fire just Dean he chose his brother just like he always had, always would.

And the devil took his dues he debased Sam viciously he rammed into him hard and cold, the tears streamed down Sam's face he was ruined he was nothing now. At times it was spiked, at others a sharp blade that tore at him ripping him open, then it was a burning hot stake searing him from the inside out. It was excruciating, degrading, an onslaught in every sense, Lucifer did things to him that no one would survive.

Then there were the words my little bitch, whore, slut, telling Sam he liked it or he would choose the rack would burn instead of this. What sort of man would stand this only a coward or someone who loved it. He must love being Lucifer's bunk buddy being his property, and Sam agreed not because it was true but because in between he was with Dean. His big brother and they talked and hugged and cried and told each other all the secrets they had kept to themselves and they forgave each other. And it was worth it these things that the Father of Demons did to him these horrific acts of violation were worth it for Dean.

And now he was out his mind's wall had been broken by his friend and he had to remember for Dean. And the other one the shattered part of him nodded it knew, because it remembered what he had done for Dean before. And so he remembered it all the fire, the cold, the blood, the eviscerating agony and the last the desecration that he had asked for, even at times begged for because he knew at the end of it there would be Dean.

He staggered to his feet and found the note Dean had left, Dean he had to get to Dean his brother needed him. Every step was agony he could feel the flames, the shooting pains inside him but he had to get to Dean forget the pain save Dean.


End file.
